fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Earth Pretty Cure!
Happiness Earth Pretty Cure! (ハピネスアースプリキュア!'' Hapinesu Āsu Purikyua!) stylized as '''HappinessEarth PreCure!' is a fanfictional series created by CureKurogane. It shows some similarities from the official 2014 Pretty Cure series HappinessCharge PreCure! ''as well as being in the same universe of the series. Plot For many years, the legendary Pretty Cures have fought evil all over the world, and they were all watched by Queen Earthia, the pillar of the Gaia Kingdom. But then everything changed when a dark man named Thantos attacked the Gaia Kingdom, forcing Earthia to flee to Earth and create a sanctuary to keep herself as well as her mascot, Bliss safe. Realizing what was going on, she wasted no time sending Bliss to find the new Pretty Cure until she spotted 17-year-old, Harumachi Hana, and gave her the power to become the Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure 'Hana Harumachi (春町花 Harumachi Hana) Hana is a cheerful 17-year-old girl, who enjoys making people smile. She's very selfless and isn't afraid to speak her mind, but she can be a bit of an airhead at occasional times. She loves being around people and shows to be talented in singing. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sakura (キュアサクラ Kyua Sakura), making her theme color pink. She represents the cherry blossoms and the country of Japan. Alfred Stronghold (アルフレッドストロングホールド''Arufureddo Sutoronguhōrudo'') Alfred is an optimistic and energetic 17-year-old boy from America, who loves the sense of adventure. However, he can be bit of a hothead, especially when it comes to battle. He is a transfer student since his father were offered jobs in Japan, and never felt uncomfortable getting to know everyone he sees. His alter ego is Cure Ranger '(キュアレンジャー ''Kyua Renjā), making his theme color blue. He represents stars and the country of America. '''Marino Di Angelo (マリーノ·ディアンジェロ Marīno Dianjero) Marino is a 17-year year old exchange student from Italy. He is incredibly handsome from head to toe and is very popular with the girls. Marino is also very intelligent and spends most of his time reading books and enjoying the outdoors. He is very kind and understanding, but is very strict when it comes to academics and would often get on Hana for not paying attention. His alter ego is Cure Angel (キュアエンジェル'' Kyua Enjeru''), making his theme color yellow. He represents angels' wings and the country of Italy. Aaliyah Imamu (アリーヤイマム'' Arīya Imamu'') Aaliyah is also a transfer student 17-years-old, but from Kenya. She is very beautiful, resembling a model from the magazines, making her popular with the boys. She's very calm and levelheaded, but a fierce fighter. She has a twin brother named Simba who was also a Pretty Cure named Cure Lion, but much is unknown about him. Aaliyah often spends her time alone, but that doesn't mean she can't talk to Hana and the others. Her alter ego is''' Cure Celestial (キュアセレスティアル'' 'Kyua Seresutiaru''), making her theme color purple. She represents the moon and the country of Kenya. Mascots '''Bliss (ブリス'' Burisu'') Bliss is the main mascot of the HappinessEarth Cures. She maybe cute and all, but she is very sharp tongued and often acts like the mother to the four. She ends her sentences with "~buri" Black Calvary Knights Thantos (サントス Santosu): Thantos is the main antagonist in the series. He's the leader of the Black Calvary Knights and was the person responsible in sending in the Saiarks to attack the Gaia Kingdom. However, Thantos isn't seen as a ruthless villain, but shows comic relief and has a habit a saying "I'm gettin' a headache!" In the series, Thantos is shown to have a connection with Earthia. Sadao (貞夫 Sadao): The first general of the Black Calvary Knights. He is the first one to appear to fight the HappinessEarth Cures and claims to be the 'serious' one in the group. He can summon Saiarks with his sword. Harpia (ハーピィア'' Hāpyia''): The second general of the Black Calvary Knights. She's very elegant and proper, as well as being the second general of the HappinessEarth Cures. She is very spoiled and bratty, and has a high piched laugh that makes everyone, even Thantos cringe. She can summon Saiarks with her fan Antos (アントス Antosu): The last member of the Black Calvary Knights. He is very good-looking, and often throws a fit when he sees something on his face. He also very selfish and often doesn't listen to what his other subordinates have to say which is a bothersome to Sadao and Harpia. He summons his Saiarks with his red rose Gaia Kingdom Queen Earthia (クイーンイアーシア''Kuīn Iāshia''): The ruler of the Gaia Kingdom. She is the person behind of giving Hana and Alfred their Pretty Cure powers. She is very kind and big-hearted and has a beautiful goddess-like appearance. Earthia is currently residing on Earth to keep herself as well as Bliss safe. Minor Characters Miko Sakaki (榊神子 Sakaki Miko): The Cures homeroom teacher. She's maybe strict, but is also caring towards her students. She's also a helpless romantic. Kazuya Harumachi (春町和也 Harumachi Kazuya): Kazuya is Hana's older brother. He is 22 years old and attending college, and often worries about Hana's behavior. Simba Imamu '(シンバイマム Shinba Imamu''): Aaliyah's twin brother. He has an alter-ego named '''Cure Lion, but he disappeared. Other Cures: Other Pretty Cures that are fighting the Saiark all over the world. Items PreChanMirror (プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā): The main transformation device of Cure Sakura, Cure Ranger, and Cure Angel. It is short for "Pretty Change Mirror" and allows the three to transform into their Cure forms by inserting their PreCards and yell out "Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change!" Celestial Mirror Commune (セレスティアルミラーコミューン Seresutiaru Mirā Komyūn): The main device of Cure Celestial. It is the combination between a smartphone and a mirror, and also allows Celestial to transform with the help of her PreCards and shouting the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Kururin Mirror Change!" LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu): The main weapon of Cure Sakura and Cure Ranger. They can perform their finishing attacks as well as their sub attacks by turning the dails on their Braces. Holy Angel Flute (ホーリーエンジェルフルート''Hōrī Enjeru Furūto''): Cure Angel's main weapon. It strongly resembles a flute that can produce hypnotic melodies that can slow down the enemy. It has two modes: Flute and Sword. Celestial Harp (セレスティアルハープ'' Seresutiaru Hāpu''): Cure Celestial's main weapon. It is a small harp that can produce melodies that can inflict enemies in full force. The Celestial Harp is used to perform the Moonlight Tempest finishing attack. PreCards (プリカード PuriKādo): The main items in the series. They are cards that are produced by Bliss, after the Cures' battle with the Saiark, and whenever they get enough PreCards, they get one wish. Hana and Aaliyah have fashion PreCards while Alfred and Marino have cosplay PreCards. Also, each Cure have two Alternate PreCard forms. All of the four Cures have Alternate Forms *Cure Sakura: Strawberry Swing, Lime Salsa *Cure Ranger: Chocolate Western, Rocky Road Rock 'N Roll *Cure Angel: Mango Tango, Caramel Jive *Cure Celestial: Vanilla Zumba, Toffee Tribal Cure Line (キュアライン'' Kyua Rain''): The communication items used by Cure Sakura, Cure Ranger, and Cure Angel. They are given by Queen Earthia, that will help them communicate with one another. Category:Fan Series Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Earth Pretty Cure!